


Adolescents

by Heaven_Obrien



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Allison's Funeral, Bromance, Forgivness, Jackson's back for a while, M/M, Stackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heaven_Obrien/pseuds/Heaven_Obrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was her funeral and he had to come to show his respects. A new friendship and forgiveness was not what Jackson was expecting though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stillness is The Move

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a fic where Jackson came back to help Stiles cope, so I wrote one. This is officially my first fanfiction so I hope it's good.

It was her funeral and he had to come to show his respects. Sure, they weren't that close and never talked after him moving to London, but he had cared for her. He remembered the conversation they had in the hallway about him not being such a bad guy and their little swimming competition. Those moments were one of the most care free times of his Beacon Hills teenage life. She had been in his life and had been one of the few people he actually opened up to. Her dying seemed unreal. 

Danny was the one to tell him of Allison's death. Jackson was completely shocked. He knew her death had to be the result of something supernatural. That was just what Beacon Hills was. Danny told him when the funeral was going to be and with that Jackson decided to head back to Beacon Hills to say his goodbyes to her. 

His plane landed he was back in Beacon County, California. He didn't know exactly how to feel about being back yet. After a few minutes of waiting outside the airport he saw Danny's car arriving. Jackson took his luggage towards the car while Danny got out and embraced his best friend in a tight hug. Jackson rolled his eyes but still hugged him back just as tightly, their interaction got the attention of some onlookers believing this was the reunion of lovers. 

"I know, I know. You missed me. I missed you too baby." Jackson said loud enough for the strangers walking by to hear. Danny's eyes widen a bit and he burst out laughing. "Dick" Danny mumbled, shaking his head in amusement. They got Jackson's bags in the backseat and off they were to Beacon Hills. "So..How are you doing?" "If you mean about my breakup, I'm doing alright. I actually liked the guy but it was a mutual decision to end things so no hard feelings or such...You?" "Things have gotten a bit better. I guess therapy helps. The folks actually spend more time at home now a days. Schools still sucks." 

"Cool, now how about you discuss your love life, I mean since you left that out" Jackson ignored him and turned on the radio. "C'mon! Entertain me! Is it a girl? A guy? Are she or he part of the wolfy club?" "I'm planing to crash at your place for a week. Your parents are okay with that right?" "Yeah of course!" Jackson looked at him questionably. Danny let out a sigh, "Alright, so they might have worried a bit about..you know, drinking." Jackson nodded slowly. He understood. He had often used alcohol to solve his problems but it has never really been an issue for him. He wasn't a alcoholic, he just needed something to numb his pain and voices that reminded him of his failure. 

Most times he's got so wasted, Danny came to his rescue.He snuck Jackson in because one, he couldn't leave his best friend alone drunk and two, he knew just what being alone was doing to Jackson. Unfortunately Danny's parents caught him sneaking a intoxicated Jackson to his room once and found him two other times in the bathroom throwing up his guts. With that they had concluded that Jackson was a alcoholic. It took a lot of convincing from Danny to stop them from talking to the Whittemore's on having an intervention for Jackson. He reassured them that Jackson did not have a drinking problem that he just partied too often and was just a lightweight. Not that they completely believed him. 

"Anyway..Answer my questions." Danny said, changing the subject. "It's a mutual thing. We're not that into labeling what we are to each other. It's not entirely just sex but it's not like we're an item either. And no she's not a wolf." The arrived at Danny's house and brought Jackson's stuff inside to the spare room. Danny's parents were at work. "She probably already know you're here." said Danny. Jackson knowing he was talking about Lydia replied. "I bet you she does."


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before and the day of the funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this continues to be interesting..

It's Saturday and the funeral's tomorrow.

Scott tries his best to keep busy. Stay distracted. Helping Malia learn to transform, keeping his grades up, preparing for the next season of lacrosse, and working at the vet. Anything and everything to deny himself the truth...How could she really be gone? He finds himself still hoping this is just a horrible nightmare he's gonna wake up from, but he knows it's not. Aside from all the supernatural crap they have to go through, they were just teenagers. Adolescents that have to deal with hormones, heartache, and the annoyance of taking the SAT.

He doesn't mean to push her away and doesn't even realize that he's being distant. Yet Kira understands. She understands that Scott is hurting and she knows that talking about it would be much better than holding the emotions in. But she doesn't want to push him. She doesn't want to ruin what they are to each other. Kira reminds herself of their conversation on wolves and foxes.

"That's only a child's book" he had reassured her. And with that in mind, she comforts him with kisses and warm smiles. Anything to show how much she cares without over stepping.

Boyd, Erica, and Isaac are at Boyd's house. It's where the three spend most of the times. The house usually felt empty and not much of a home to Boyd since he's always been alone but now it had a homey feeling since the two were always there. Tomorrow was the dreadful day. Isacc didn't know if he was strong enough to go and be there..but he felt he had to. For her. 

Erica combs her fingers through Isaacs blonde curls and says reassuringly "It's okay if you don't go." Feeling Isaac's conflicted emotions about the funeral tomorrow. "It doesn't mean you didn't care enough about her, if you don't go." Boyd nods and rests a hand on Isaacs shoulder and gently squeezes. "She's right." He says softly. The couple were not planning on going, due to personal reasons but they still felt bad that Allison died and felt the need to console and comfort their best friend who was hurting. Isaac looks at both of them but stays silent.

Stiles pushes the feeling that he'll never be the same. He tries to be the Stiles his love ones knew..John holds him tighter when they embrace. Stiles catches his father looking at him these past few days like he's afraid to lose him. Stiles pretends to not see a difference. 

Malia and him are in bed while his father is working his shift. This is so foreign yet so wonderful to Stiles to have her semi-naked on top of him, caressing each other. "See..if you were to stay a coyote, we wouldn't be able to do this." He says, trying to fully rid of her thoughts of going back to that life. 

"I know, it's the number one con on my list." Stiles smiles. "With Scott's help I'll eventually control turning. You know, to turn when I want to and back to human when I don't." She says trying to fight off a yawn. 

"You will." Stiles assures "Sleep." He whispers, massaging her head. She relaxes into the touch, closes her eyes and gives in. 

Lydia has barely been out of bed all day. Instead she stays under her comforter, mourning. Allison was more than her bestfriend- she was her sister. Lydia admired how strong she was, she appreciated how protective Allison was. Now she was gone. 

It's around seven p.m that Jackson decides to visit the strawberry blonde. He knocks on her front door and her mother opens. She's completely taken aback to see Jackson but her feeling of surprise is immediately replaced with appreciation. Her eyes begin to water as she hugs the boy. 

She knows that he can talk Lydia through this difficult time. Through this heartache that she hasn't seen her daughter go through since the divorce. 

Jackson feels awkward. He doesn't quite know how to deal with this. Being hugged by his ex-girlfriend's crying mother. He awkwardly pats her back and she gets off of him, letting out an embarrassed laugh. Wiping her eyes, she smiles a little. "I'm sorry..It's just I haven't seen her so distraught since...you know. And now you're here-" She stops and looks him in the eyes. "Thank you." She breathes. 

Jackson nods then heads upstairs to Lydia's bedroom. He knocks but she doesn't move from her bed to open it. He opens it and finds her curled up under her cover, her eyes puffy and red. He walks in, she doesn't look up. He stands for a second or two before he makes a bold move to sit next to her. 

She doesn't acknowledge his presence. She knows it's him.  
"Hey" he whispers. 

She doesn't speak nor turn her head. They stay like this for a while until Jackson makes another bold move. He lays beside her and wraps an arm around her. At that she cries, he travels his palms up and down her back in a soothing motion and let's her let it out. When she's calmed down, she takes a deep breath and faces him.

"Hey? You left for London after I thought we could start over and now- half a year later, you're back with 'hey'?" She says pushing his arm off of her but makes no attempt to get away from him nor push him off her bed.

"I'm sorry. I'm a dick." She wants to insult him to no end but she has no energy, so she only nods in agreement. 

Jackson ends up staying the night. Falling asleep with her next to him. It means nothing but comfort and that's exactly what Lydia needs at this time. 

Sunday: The sky's grey. The atmosphere foggy and chill. It seems as if nature and the weather are also mourning Allison's death. Chris Argent didn't even bother to stop or wipe the tears that slowly fell down his cheeks. Her casket was surrounded not by much but still quite a few. 

Some of Argent's hunter friends, Scott, Kira, Stiles, Danny, Lydia, their parents, Jackson and some acquaintances Allison made that wanted to say goodbye to her. People were surprised to see Jackson but didn't dare to say anything during this.

Isaac arrived a little later and joins them. After an hour the minister gives a final prayer and everyone that has any last things to say, goes and speaks to her coffin. When they are done they place a rose of top of it.

Isaac feels he should say something to her since he didn't get a chance to when she was dying. 

He takes a rose and speaks to her of such things as how he felt about and asks her to tell his mom he misses her. 

The funeral ends and Lydia suggests to the gang and the acquaintances that they all go get something to eat. They are reluctant but being Lydia, she ends up getting what she wants. While at the diner, Lydia orders everyone to tell their good memories of Allison. They all do, one after the other and they begin to smile and laugh. The sun finally comes out and the feeling of sadness doesn't feel that heavy. 

Jackson and Lydia head to her house after. There she asks him about his life and later informs him on what they, the pack/gang have faced since he's been gone. She tells and explains to him how she's a Banshee and how Scott is a true alpha, and finally she tells him about the nogitsune. 

Jackson can't help be intrigued with Stiles turning into the nogitsune. It reminds him of when he was the Kanima.

"You should help him." Lydia suddenly says. 

"What? I thought you said he's no longer the nogitsune, why would he need my help?" Jackson responds.

"Think of it like this. He's like a soldier back home from war. He's seen things that can't be unseen and now back he tries to be who he once was but there's still a war in his head. You can't possibly believe that he's unaffected and back to normal" Jackson understood and by the look on Lydia's face she knew he did. "You've been where he's at right now. You get him. That is why you're the best candidate to help him out."


	3. Look Good with Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson decides to visit Stiles...

Monday: It's nine o'clock. Jackson wakes up. He can hear that he's alone in the Mahealani household. He stays in bed for a few minutes before heading to the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth. When he's done he gets dressed, goes downstairs to the kitchen and makes an omelette. He checks his phone and realizes he's missed two missed calls from his parents. Actually his mother. He calls his mother back. Their conversation is short but Jackson likes that the Whittemore family is trying to actually be a 'family'. Jackson spends his the rest of the morning doing school work. Just cause he's away from school in London doesn't mean he doesn't have any school assignments and homeworks. That was the deal his parents and teachers gave him. While away he was to send all the work via email for every class. 

He's done around 11:30 and he desperately yearns to do something less boring. He looks in Danny's room for his lacrosse gear. He finds the lacrosse bag and takes out the helmet and gloves, placing them on the bed. With only the stick and four balls in the bag Jackson takes them. He takes the extra key that was on a table beside the door before he leaves. Walking to the park, to the place he used to practice. The place he first showed signs of being the Kanima, while he thought being able to left the car was sign of him becoming a wolf. 

There he plays. Aiming the balls into a bucket that's inside a tree trunk. After an hour he decides to go back to the Mahealani's. Jackson enters, locks the door and sits on the sofa, flipping through channels. Just ten minutes later Layla Mahealani opens the door and is struggling with groceries. Jackson in seconds is there to take the bags from her. She closes and locks the door following him to the kitchen. "Thank you, Jackson"

"No problem."

"How was your day?"

"Okay, I guess."

She smiles "That fun huh?" She jokes. "It's strange isn't it? When you're at school, you'd rather be any where else but once you have nothing to do and are bored out of your mind, it's the place you wished you were at." Jackson nods, helping her put some of the groceries in the fridge. 

"You've heard from your parents? Your mom called me earlier today thanking me again for letting you stay. Which is unnecessary because you're practically family." She gently places her hand on his back. And he tense up. She leaves it there for a few minutes before removing it. 'Practically' Jackson thinks. 

"..Yeah, I heard from her this morning."

She studies the boy. He was strangely quiet. She wanted him to be relaxed, to see him smile, feel at home. She couldn't help feel maternal to him. She smiles to herself, he hasn't been in her house for almost a full year but now that he was back it was like old times.  
The times he would spend playing with her son since middle school. She meant it, he was practically her son and knowing Jackson this Jackson seemed reserved.

"Danny should be home in a bit." She tells him. He nods. Jackson already knew that Danny had a short school schedule. 

"Hey, would you like to go to work with me tomorrow?" Jackson raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" he asked. She rolled her eyes at his expression.

"Since you're left bored while your friends are at school I just thought you would like a way to past time, helping me with the restaurant." 

Jackson was considering this when Layla added "You can decline my offer if you like, no hard feelings. Yet if you were to say yes, you won't have to do it for the remaining four days your here." She let him contemplate this decision a bit then she smiled "C'mon, Jackson. It'll be fun, I promise." 

"Yeah, I guess." He says nonchalantly. Her smile turns into a toothy grin. "Yay!" She exclaimed she did a little victory fist pump. 

He looks at her as if she's a little mental. Yet she strangely reminds him of the gleeful Stilinski. At this he can't help the smile that forms on his face...Becean Hills was really weird. He thinks to himself. 

A few hours later with Danny finished with his homeworks. He and Jackson are playing video games when Jackson once again thinks of the annoying, mole covered, ADHD kid. 'You've been where he's at right now. You get him. That is why your the best candidate to help him out.' He remembers Lydia telling him. He shakes his head slightly, this catches Danny's attention. He pauses the game and looks worryingly at Jackson.

"You okay?" He asks him. "Yeah..I'm fine. Look I'm gonna head to Stilinski's." This gets Danny's undivided attention "Lydia has this notion that I could play his Morpheus." Jackson explains as he gets up and walks to open Danny's bedroom door. Danny laughs. Jackson walks down the steps while Danny follows. 

"Roleplaying to Matrix characters, kinky Jackson." Jackson rolls his eyes, turns to look at him then glares."Does that make him Neo? Placing him really high on the pedestal, huh Jackson." Danny continues and Jackson can hear the undertone of curiosity and amusement. Jackson chooses to ignore it as he walks to the door of the house. 

"I would compare you more to Obi-Wan Kenobi because trust me, you'll need the force." Says Danny finally stopping on the last step. Jackson snorts knowing Danny was most likely completely right about this. When Jackson's halfway out the house Danny calls out "May the force be with you Ken doll." 

Stiles hears knockings at the door. He goes down the stairs wondering who it could be. Scott had a key. The pack had a habit of just coming in through his bedroom window. He looks through the peephole and sees its Jackson. Why the hell would Jackson be knocking on his door?! He was surprised to see him back at that funeral but he really couldn't wait for him to go back to London. He didn't want any of his shit now that he was back.

Stiles stays silent behind the still unopened door. Jackson knocks a few more times then stops. Stiles was practically holding his breath, hoping the arrogant ass werewolf would just leave. Jackson rested his forehead on the door-their barrier-closing his eyes and listened to the sound of heartbeats and breathing. 

Stiles takes another look. Jackson was still there. "Open up Stilinski! I know you're behind the door. Open the door." 

Stiles opens the door slightly, standing between the space the opening made. "What do you want?" Stiles demands, no point in walking around the bush. Then it finally clicked in his head, Lydia sent him. His eyes widen at the realization. "Lydia." He says shaking his head. The whole time Jackson just took in Stiles appearance. Damn! Stillinski's hot. Since when? And How? Jackson wondered. 

This was the second time he seen Stiles since he's got back but now up close was a whole different story. The guy was freaking attractive. Jackson couldn't help but admire his facial features and his long hair. Jackson's fingers itched to run through the them. "Yeah she told me to talk to you but actually coming here was all me."

Stiles picks up on the tinge London accent that Jackson now has. "Wow! Good for you. Doggy want a bone?" Stiles replies with false enthusiasm. Jackson's eyes flash but that does nothing to scare Stiles. "You're such a fucking wanker!" Stiles smiles. "FYI I haven't needed to do that since I've gotten my girlfriend. Now dick, do me a favor, get the hell of my doorstep and go find your owner." Stiles knew it was coming. He practically asked for it. Jackson punches Stiles in the face. Stiles nose begins bleeding. "Fuck you" Jackson spat before leaving. 

Lydia could feel something was not right. Forty-five minutes later she drops by Stiles' house. She knocks and the moment Stiles opens the door she yells "You pissed him off! He actually made an effort to hel-"

"I DON'T NEED HIS HELP!" Stiles roars and Lydia flinches, reminding herself that this was Stiles, not the nogitsune. She looks at him sadly. He lets out a breath. "I'm sorry Lydia. I do not want or need his help, okay." It wasn't a question but a statement. She touches his left cheek and speaks so softly. "We both know the truth, Stiles. He-he actually knows what it feels like..He's not the same guy he use to be, he's trying." With that she leaves. 

Tuesday: Stiles takes a deep breath before knocking on Danny's door. Jackson already smells him from the living room. He wasn't in the mood. Yeah he used to be a dick but in all honesty Stiles was-is worse. Stiles could have a heart of gold to those he cares for and loves but to those he didn't give a rats ass about he was the devil himself. He and Danny look towards one another. Danny gets up and opens the door. "Stiles?" "No the tooth fairy. Yes, it's Stiles. Can I come in? I wanna talk to Jackson." "He's not here actually. He went to Derek's." Stiles snorts "Oh really, okay then. Would you mind staying put for a few seconds Danny?" Stiles asks as he takes out his cell, presses the name "Sourwolf" and puts it on speaker. Derek picks up and sounds grumpy as always. "What?" 

"Sunshine! What's up? Can I talk to Sourwolf junior, you know, beloved Jax's." Stiles says. The entire time Stiles speaks his eyes watches Danny's facial expression. 

"Who are you talking about Stiles" Derek sounds annoyed. "Jackson, sweet pea." "Jackson's not here. Call me again for dumb shit I'll end you." "Sure you will. Bye bye princess." 

He hanged up and stared at Danny "Well that's strange isn't it. Jax's no where to be found. Now I'm not a werewolf but I'll call your bluff. Jackson then appears "Oh there you are love!" Jackson gestures to Danny that it was okay for him to head back inside. 

"What?" Jackson asks impatiently. 

"Okay, wow um I'm here about your offer." 

"What offer?" 

"Wow Whittemore you're not suffering from amnesia, are you?" Jackson walks down and stares down Stiles. 

"Who are you?" Jackson demands. Stiles wants to laugh but something wasn't right here. He raises his eyebrows. "I'm you're better half." he smiles. 

Jackson grips him by the shoulders "You can't remember can you? He's been in your head so well that now he's gone you still reflect him." Stiles looked angry now. "Who are you?" he asks again with conviction. "Cause you're definitely not Stiles. No, he still has a hold on you." They're standing face to face. Stiles is a bit taller than Jackson but that doesn't matter when Stiles is pierced by the intensity Jackson's ocean deep blue eyes holds. Jackson dares him to break eye contact.

"Are you him?...Or, are you that geeky, clumsy kid that played superhero.Who are you, Stilinski?" Stiles finds himself unable to speak. Jackson stares at him a little longer before turning around heading back inside, leaving Stiles to his thoughts.


	4. I Decided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson interacts with the Mahealani's. Stiles admits he needs help. Jackson and Isaac have moment of understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a Big THANK YOU to you guys that take time to read my work. The kudos and comments are great motivators :)

Wednesday:

  It's Jackson's second day helping Layla with her restaurant, which is also like a club. It's one of the most popular places in Beacon Hills. It's always getting great reviews from newspapers, reporters and magazines for its interior design to the mouth watering food the amazing Chef Layla and her team makes. The place is huge with a warm modern feel. Dimmed lights, watermelon colored paper lanterns, comfy couches near the far left, navy blue walls, stripped white and black chairs, tables with electronic candles, black sparkle floor tiles.

 

Today the place was crowded from the lower level to the balcony, with people conversing, laughing and dancing to the upbeat pop music that was being played. Jackson's never had a job before so he figures this experience to be beneficial. He's one of the waiters and it's required that he's in all black. Jackson's in his black skinny jeans and a borrowed black button down shirt from Danny's closet. He doesn't think being a waiter is that bad actually. The people are friendly and most of the females stare and flirt with him which is always good for Jackson.

 

He goes on break and gets a call from Lydia. They're somewhat becoming friends. Though she will forever be his first love. She doesn't ask nor push him to talk to Stiles but he knows she still wants him to try to get through his stubborn head. Jackson doesn't know if he still even wants to help the kid out. Stilinski really pissed him off the last two times they 'talked'.. _Maybe he wasn't the best person to actually to help him._

 

Layla drives them back home with extra food since she doesn't feel like cooking diner today. When they're home Layla thanks Jackson for his help with the busyness at the restaurant. Her eyes show tiredness. She tiptoes and he bends his head as she pecks him on the cheek. Her long chestnut hair with cinnamon highlights softly draping his arm. She tells him she's off to take a nap and he nods. Jackson goes upstairs and showers the damp sweat on his skin.

 

Mr. Kahiau Mahealani arrives shortly after them. When Jackson comes back down to the living room he finds him not in a business suit but basketball shorts and a t-shirt suggesting he's arrived quite a few moments ago. Kahiau turns and looks at him "Hey Jackson." He greets Jackson "Hey." Jackson responds. "Come watch the game with me." Kahiau suggests. Jackson does and they end up rooting for opposite teams and taking light jabs at each other when their team gets a point.

 

Jackson's team ends up winning and Danny's dad is staring at the tv screen in disbelieve mouth open like a fish. Jackson smirks at him and tries to hold his laughter when Kahiau glares at him. But he can't help it and starts laughing. Kahiau sighs, smiling at Jackson he says "Weren't you taught not to gloat..You were just lucky kid." "Says the sore loser."

 

Stiles watches Scott and Malia practice another thing to help her learn to transform. Jackson's freaking question about who he actually is still bothering him. He knows who the hell he is!..So why couldn't he open his mouth and say it. ' _Because you know you're not'_ his conscious tells him.

It's 4:00, Jackson looks towards the door. He can sense Stiles walking up the porch. Danny's in the living room doing his homework when he notices Jackson staring at the door. He eyes him "What?" Jackson just walks to the door and waits. Stiles should have knocked by now. Yet every time he goes to he brings his arm back. _What am I doing? Why am I going to ask Jackson for help? Why should I think of apologizing? I hate the guy..but he was right. Lydia, him, my father, Scott they all see that I'm not their Stiles but Lydia is the only one to voice this, getting Jackson to even consider helping. That meant something right? She had said he was trying to be different. That was a great prove itself if he wanted to actually help me._  He knew he wasn't fully himself. The things he felt and saw when he was the nogitsune- he couldn't share that with the ones he loves.

 

He closes his eyes and swallows finally about to let his knuckles hit the door when it opens. Jackson is standing there looking at him. Studying him, Stiles feels awkward and squeamish under the gaze. Since when has Jackson had that affect on him? He really doesn't want to tell Jackson he was right, that he isn't fully Stiles. He hopes this new Jackson will be so kind enough to see him standing here as a white flag.

 

But Jackson doesn't say a word instead waits and Stiles wants to forget this whole thing and leave.  But he just closes his eyes and takes a steady breath. Opens them "I want to be myself again...I'm not sure if I can" he admits. Jackson face is now a little sympathetic. His eyes understanding.

 

It's a few seconds before Jackson talks. "I can't promise you will fully be back to who you were once but I can reassure you that you will no longer feel trapped and haunted."

 

"Why are you all for helping me?"

 

"Lydia pointed out our connection and I know how it feels to feel like a monster even after your technically no longer one."

 

"How is it you plan on helping me, doc?" Stiles can't help the sarcastic tone the sentence is laced with. Jackson doesn't take offense.

 

"Being somewhat your therapist. Communication works wonders especially with someone that can identify with the crap you've been through."

 

"Sounds like your an expert." Stiles says. Jackson doesn't reply. "What if this doesn't work?" Stiles asks

 

"Then at least know we've tried. Plus, you coming back to admit you need my help is a great first step." Stiles rolls his eyes

 

"When do we actually start?"

 

"Um you can come by here tomorrow around this time or I can come by your house." This whole thing is weird but Stiles wants to make an equal effort to see it work.

 

"Alright. I guess that's the plan.. How long are you back?"

 

"Three days- technically two since I'm leaving on the third so..yeah."

 

"So you plan on getting me close to normal in just two and a half days?"

 

"No, I'm going to start helping you in these two and a half days and will continue while back in London. That is as long as you need my help and if you don't piss me to the point of no return."

 

"I can't promise you that Whittemore." Jackson rolls his eyes.

 

"See you tomorrow Stilinski." He says annoyed. Jackson goes to close the door "Wait!" Jackson stops and looks at him. "What?" He asks, with his eyebrows furrowed. Stiles looks like he's fighting what he wants to say. "I'm sorry" he blurts. "I'm mean yeah me and you are not buddy buddy or whatever but my comment on Monday was really uncalled for. So, sorry." Jackson looks surprised for a second but he nods "Yeah, it's whatever. "

It's in the middle of the night that Jackson can not sleep. Something is bothering him. If he was in London this would've been the time he went running or visit **her**. But he was in Beacon Hills, in the Mahealani residence. He sighed and got up from his bed and decided that if he were to head out from the window it wouldn't be that bad, it sure was a lot better than creaking the floorboards or door if he tried to leave that way.

 

He didn't know what the hell he was doing but his mind and wolf wanted to be distracted. He just walked aimlessly around. He reached quite a distance when he sees a figure walking towards his direction. With the streetlights he's able to make out that this person was tall and had a mop of curls. They walk closer to each other and finally Jackson recognizing who it is, stops.

 

Jackson wants to apologize for never saying anything when he knew Isaacs father abused him. That has bothered his conscious nonstop to think of himself as such a coward. Now that he sees his errors might as well try to fix things. Even if Lahey didn't care about his apology, he had to say it anyway, it was the only way he could move past this. Isaac walks past him, not giving a damn.

 

"Lahey!" Jackson stands right in front of his face. Isaac's eyes turned gold and he's breathing heavily. "Get out my way" he warns, fighting off his wolf. "No." Jackson defies. Suddenly a punch hits Jackson's face and before he can recover another to his stomach. Jackson wasn't about to fight him but he was not going to let Lahey beat him. Jackson's own wolf surfaced, just as Isaac was about to throw another punch Jackson takes his arm behind him pushing Isaac so that he's bowed. Jackson steps behind him when Isaac lifts his upper half. Whittemore grips both of Isaac's arms to restrain him.

 

"I'm sorry" he confesses. "I should have told someone about him. I'm sorry for being a selfish ass...I am seriously sorry Isaac." It was the first time he had said his name instead of his last. Saying it, Jackson didn't sound like he was superior to him but an equal. Saying it was his way of showing just how remorseful he felt. Isaac stopped fighting him.

 

"Why are you apologizing now?" Isaac breathed

 

"..I'm trying to be a better person. I'm tired of being an asshole."

 

Silence. Isaac pulled his left arm out of Jackson's hold and Jackson let go of his left. Jackson steps back in front of him once more and looks Isaac in the eyes. He looks like that fragile broken boy he saw years ago.

 

"I like this version of you. He at least gives a reason to respect him, instead of just relying on being popular and rich... I just wish he was around years ago."

 

Jackson swallows and drops his head "So do I" he whispers.

 

"I think they would've been proud." Jackson lifted his head to look up at Isaac in confusion.

 

"Who?"

 

"You're parents." Jackson's face goes expressionless. He knows exactly what parents Isaac is revering to.

 

"It takes a lot to take responsibility for your mistakes..I think they would've been proud of you for that."

 

Jackson clenches his jaw and tries to fight the tears he sensed we're building up. "Thanks" he says.

 

This was them starting anew. Isaac still felt anger towards him but the guy he knew back then was not the same that now stood in front of him. Isaac nods and steps aside Jackson, leaving. Jackson strolls a while longer then finally heads back to the Mahealani's. He falls asleep with less of a burden.

 

Thursday: Stiles ends up asking Jackson to come over his place instead. Jackson goes with it. There Stiles is playing some video game. He asks Jackson if he'd like to play which he says okay. After a while Jackson stops playing and sits on the table in the center of the living. He sits facing Stiles whose moving his body left and right with the controller in his hand, upset that Jackson is blocking his view so that he can't see the screen. A noise signals that Stiles' player has died causes Stiles to let out an aggravated sigh and throws his controller to his side of the couch. Unknowingly Jackson is grinning at Stiles.

 

"Are you happy! Because of you I just died." Jackson rolls his eyes still grinning at Stiles. Stiles calms down a bit and licks his lips when he looks at Jackson's face. "I'm here to help you not play video games with you. Though I did let you have a bit a fun before." Stiles chases away the the dirty thought of Jackson saying he let him have a bit of fun.

 

"Let's talk about it. How did it start? What keeps you up at night?"

 

Stiles raises an eyebrow "Who said anything about me having trouble sleeping?"

 

"Are you telling me you're not." Stiles avoids the statement "Did you?.." Stiles isn't sure this Jackson will open up to him but he did say that he would be the one to understand.

 

Jackson takes a breath then breathes it out slowly. "Yeah, I did." He began keeping his eyes clued to a painting on the wall. "When I used to fall asleep, all I saw were the people I-it killed...Blood..so much blood...There were nights the nightmares felt so real. That it was like I was..that monster again. I couldn't wake up from it. I felt like I had no control..I felt weak and paralyzed by fear."

 

Stiles didn't know what to say. All that Jackson said was what he was know facing most nights. Stiles stares at Jackson's distant eyes. He couldn't help sympathize with him. He didn't feel so alone right now. Jackson seemed to snap out of it.

 

"Now, answer me." It wasn't commanding. Stiles just stares into the blue eyes that waits for him to talk. He runs his hands through his hair causing Jackson to swallow. Stiles didn't notice. He instead looks down at his hands and begins playing with his fingers.

 

"It's a really long story."

 

"Its a good thing I have time to spare then."

 

"There was this monster called a Darach who disguised herself to be our new English teacher Jennifer Blake even though her real name was Julia Baccari. Anyway she was making sacrifices to defeat an Alpha pack-

 

"Yeah you can skip that. Lydia informed me." Jackson said rubbing his temples. A little aggravated at the rambling of Stilinski. 

 

"Wow that was rude."

 

"Ugh! I'm here to help you with anything that has to deal with the nogitsune or getting you back to who you were, not to catch up with the events of supernatural Beacon Hills like it's some damn tv show."

 

"Tell me what Lydia told you then, so I don't have to retell you."

 

"She said that Allison, Scott and and you had to die and by doing this left a darkness around your hearts. Because of the Nemetron you guys began hallucinating." Jackson knew a little more but he could let Stiles continue. At least they were closer to the details that affected .

 

"Yeah, well they stopped hallucinating but I was still not able to tell when I was awake or not. Then there was a point where I couldn't even read without the letters falling off the pages. We all thought it was because of what my mother died from. But while I was in the MRI the nogitsune got in my head and possessed me... I saw it, every time it caused pain or took away life. It tortured Scott, my best friend and I feel sick everyday with the thought of the lives that I helped end."

 

"Hey. Hey, it's not your fault. Okay? You have to understand that first and foremost or else you'll end up killing yourself. It wasn't you. You're not him. You would've never done any of those things he made you do..It wasn't you."

 

All Stiles could do was stare at him. Never in a million years would he think Jackson and him could have a civil conversation- be somewhat friends. Jackson stares at him back. He could feel the change between them. They might have a shot at becoming friends..

 

"I think that's good enough for today." Jackson said placing Stiles controller back in his hand while taking his and just like that they are back playing. After two more games Jackson and Stiles bid their adieu.


	5. Higher Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson open's up about his past to Stiles and Stiles realizes he never really knew who Jackson was only the guy he pretended to be.

Friday:

Malia's about to open the door to leave Stiles' house when Jackson knocks. Stiles is right next to her as she looks at the werewolf in front of them. "Oh! Malia this is Jackson. Jackson, Malia." Stiles introduces. Malia and Jackson give each other a warm smile and a handshake before Malia turns to Stiles and gives him a final kiss goodbye. Jackson is impressed at how pretty Stiles' girlfriend is, even though Jackson knows that it shouldn't really be a surprise seeing that Stiles is also attractive. She leaves and Jackson comes inside closing the door behind him. Jackson hands Stiles a bag which he gives a strange look at. Stiles opens the bag only to be hit with the mouthwatering aroma of food.

"You bought me food?! Thanks dude!..Since we're pass the hating each other stage I'm not gonna fear this has poison in it." Stiles jokes playfully nudging Jackson, getting ready to dig in. Jackson rolls his eyes trying to fight a smile that threatens to spread on his face as he flips channels.

Stiles sits next to him on the couch watching some horror movie. Throughout the movie Stiles is talking with his mouth full. Making sarcastic comments, warning the characters in the movie of their soon death or danger and Jackson is torn between finding this amusing or highly irritating. Stiles finishes eating and after a few minutes Stiles asks, "Why did you ask for the bite?" Jackson seems as if he didn't hear Stiles' question even though they both know he did.

"It's fine. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Silence falls upon them for a few seconds then Stiles speaks again. "There was a time I considered it." Jackson faces him intently, curious. "Peter offered to give it and I almost took it." He chuckles at the thought. "I wanted to feel..powerful. Important. I considered what it would mean to be strong. To be more than the guy that did research. More than The fragile human amongst wolves. To finally be Batman instead of the sidekick." Jackson fights an eye-roll at Stiles last sentence.

"But you didn't."

"Yeah..I remembered all that Scott had to deal with during his transformation and figured I would really miss being human." Jackson nods his face emotionless but his eyes were dull.

"It takes someone pretty badass to run with wolves Stilinski."

"Wow Jackson freaking Whittemore just complimented me. I'm kinda speechless Jax." Jackson lets out an exasperated sigh and chuckles. "I was just stating a point about your character..Don't let it get to your head Stilinski."

"Sure. Whatever you say, Whittemore." Stiles grins. Silence falls again but this time its not awkward.

"I really can't believe I'm about to tell you this. You out of all people.." He looks at Stiles for a moment and Stiles realizes the that whatever Jackson is about to tell him is really personal to him and he feels honored that Jackson is trusting him with whatever it is he's going to say.

"I know what you mean- but you can. You can tell me. I'm not gonna tell anyone or anything or use it against you." He reassures Jackson, who can tell he's telling the truth not only from being a werewolf but also from the sincere look in Stiles' honey brown eyes.

Jackson turns his head and continues looking at the TV screen not caring about what's being shown. Its only a distraction and background noise from him voicing his feelings out loud as he flips the channels now and again just to calm his nerves a bit. Stiles is staring at him. He doesn't have to look to know he can feel those eyes on him. He has never openly discussed this before..

"I can't remember what it was like before I found out I was adopted...I don't know if I was happy or not. All I know is that something in me changed. I no longer looked at them the same. I felt like I had to prove to them- prove to the parents that I didn't even have that I was special. I was the absolute best. I wanted to show the ones that adopted me that they didn't make a mistake...I was doing a pretty good job at it- being envied, being better than most. Being the alpha male, until bitten McCall came..From then it all went downhill." He lets out a shaky breath. "Do you have any idea what that's like?" Jackson says with such raw emotion that Stiles is taken aback. Jackson turns and faces him and for once there's no mask. Jackson is not guarded with a faux cockiness but his eyes seem fogged with pain.

Stiles didn't know how that felt like to no longer be the best, to have it taken from you, but he could imagine. He answers by shaking his head.

"It feels like every damn thing you've worked so hard for is just slipping through your hands. And  not a damn thing you can do as it's stolen from you and you have to watch while some other kid is getting all the attention and praise that you deserve. I hated it. It killed me. So when I found out it was because he was bitten by an actual fucking werewolf, I wanted the bite." He lets out a humorless laugh, "Funny how that turned out huh. I thought I was going to once again be the best when I got it. Then I started bleeding out black and I thought I was gonna die..Finally I became a monster that was used like a puppet to kill." Jackson let's his head fall back with his hands covering his face.

Stiles mind is struggling to come to terms with all that Jackson has gone through and he really feels bad for the guy. Not pity, but he now understands him better. He has no fucking clue what to do or say to this Jackson though. This definitely wasn't the same guy he hated..with the new knowledge that even the guy he used to hate actually had a heart and emotions and that itself was surprising. And it really shouldn't be. The guy was human after all, sure a huge douche bag but that didn't mean he didn't experience pain and Stiles can't believe he hadn't realized that.

Jackson still hasn't removed his hands from his face, instead he's taking deep breaths and listening to the sounds of the clocks ticking, the birds outside, Stiles heartbeat, to try to control the flood of emotions. Stiles clasp a firm hand to Jackson's shoulder and squeeze. **Touch.** Touch was still something that meant a lot to Jackson from his time as the Kanima.

Through Stiles' simple gesture he felt calmer. He didn't really think about what he was doing but found himself embracing Stiles. Stiles froze for a few seconds but then hugged Jackson back. They both felt the rise and fall of each others chest and the gentle beat of their hearts. After a good three minutes they let go of one another.

"Sorry" Jackson mumbles, drained.

"Nahh, it's completely cool." Stiles says trying to not make it a big deal even though his mind is racing, trying to process their entire conversation and physical interaction. Stiles feels as if everything he knew or thought he knew was a lie. It seems as if people are not always who you think they are or who you want them to be. Jackson gets up to leave when Stiles takes his wrist.

"You didn't deserve to become that. Sure you weren't all sunflowers and rainbows but you weren't a total bad guy. You had your moments when you showed who you really were. Like when you sacrificed yourself in hopes of putting an end to the monster, that was you. The real you. No matter what was not in your control when you were it, you did choose to do the selfless thing in the end. That was you Jackson. Not the guy that felt he had to prove something to everyone, but the guy that you are now. The guy you've always been under the surface."

Jackson looks him in the eyes, if he hadn't just hugged Stiles he would've done it at this moment. Something was building inside of him. Something foreign with great force that he couldn't understand. Stiles lets his wrist go and Jackson leaves, not bothering to say bye.


	6. Young Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson heads back to London but before that happens asshole Jackson makes an appearance and it's up to Stiles to bring the real Jackson back to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that satisfied with this chapter but eh, more room for improvement. There is going to be a romance between them and it's coming soon. Stackson=Complicated but worth it type of love

Saturday:

Jackson's already packed since last night, in hopes of not overthinking about the intense feeling he got before leaving Stiles' house. _What was it that he actually felt?_ He didn't understand it and didn't want to. Today he was heading back to London.. Danny walks in the room and sits on his bed.

"Don't look at me like that. You knew I wasn't gonna stay."

"Yeah I know."

Jackson always makes sure to keep in touch with Danny. Danny's always a constant factor in his life.

"Look..we're forever family. I love you no matter if I'm in London or wherever." Danny gets up smiling and hugs Jackson "I love you too."

"My mom's gonna miss having you around."

Jackson smiles "Yeah, I really helped business move along with looking this good. This face, these cheekbones, man 'with great power'... Danny rolls his eyes at Jackson's Spider-man reference.

"Don't get upset but you're mom's really hot." Jackson says and Danny glares, "What time is your flight again?" Danny asks irritably, Jackson laughs "2:00 P.M. Tell your dad next time, we're actually gonna play ball one on one and I can gloat all I want when I win."

Danny lets out an exasperated sigh then chuckles.

"Today's also you're last day as a therapist."

"..Actually no, it's not, I promised to help him even after I go back to London."

"Oh."

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just..You've grown, mentally and emotionally speaking. London seems to be just what you needed to find stability."

"Yeah..Get you're lacrosse stick. Let's head to the park and have a game before I leave... I'll call Stiles and tell him to bring along the lot."

"Hey." Stiles answers.

"Danny and I are having a game of lacrosse, bring your pack and join."

"Um.. Sure, I'll call them..My jeep is currently at the auto repair though, so..would you guys mind giving me a ride."

"Yeah, whatever." Jackson hangs up and heads outside to but his bags in Danny's car while Danny comes down with lacrosse sticks.

They end up at Stiles' house a few minutes later and the ride to the park is a little awkward. Awkward enough for Danny to turn on the radio and sing along to break the silence. It's amazing he never thought Stiles could actually stay silent. It's like Stiles and Jackson took two steps forward only to take five back.

"So...I can see that you guys really discuss a lot during your little sessions. The improvement is remarkable."

"Shut up." Stiles and Jackson say simultaneously and look at each other before Jackson looks away.

"Okay.."

Jackson and Stiles knows Danny's 'Okay' is not about him agreeing to their command but it's at the fact that they've spent enough time together that they're starting to know how the other thinks. Stiles doesn't know what brought this on but as soon as they embraced a hint of the old Jackson came out to play, when he actually liked the new and improved one. Maybe it was way too much emotional sharing for Jax, he wanted the 2.O Jackson that promised he'd help him, back. Stiles frowns.

They arrive and Stiles bolts out the car, almost nonhuman speed. _He's spending way too much time around supernatural creatures._ Danny turns and faces Jackson and they don't even need to speak. Jackson knows he's being questioned at what happened between Stiles and him. "I'll fix it." He sighs annoyingly.

Malia, Lydia, and Erica decide to have a girls day out while the boys have their own fun. Derek's actually out on a date, surprisingly. A human with auburn hair and hazel eyes that works as a Editor for a magazine. Hopefully she doesn't turn out to be another tragic end for his love life. Everyone has their fingers crossed.

Scott, Isaac, and Boyd are already there when Danny, Stiles and Jackson arrive.

"Whoa! What's wrong?" Scott asks, concerned seeing as Stiles is upset. Stiles lets out a frustrated sigh, running his fingers through his hair, replies "Nothin'." Jackson and Danny walks up to them. Isaac, Scott and Boyd turn and stare at Jackson.

"What did you do?" Scott commands getting up in Jackson's personal space.

"One, it's not your business, it's between us [he points his index finger towards Stiles then himself ] Two, Don't try that Alpha shit on me, I'm not you're bitch. Three"

Everyone is silent, only Jackson to defy Scott being true alpha like it doesn't mean a thing. _Yep Asshole Jackson was back with a hint of British accent._

Jackson turns to face Stiles, whose trying to calm Scott down. Placing himself as a barrier between Scott and Jackson.

"We need to talk."

Before Stiles could respond though, Scott pushes him aside and moves to wolf out on Jackson, who wolfs out as well. Isaac and Boyd don't really know if they should intervene. Though Isaac recently found somewhat of a common ground with Jackson, this Jackson had it coming. Stiles felt Jax had deserved it also but knew that the real Jackson didn't.

Gosh it was like Jekyll and Hyde.

"Stop! Guys stop! Scott!" Stiles was thankful Scott didn't go too hard on Jackson because they all knew he could really harm Jackson if he really tried. He moves in and Isaac and Boyd are right there by him, helping pull Scott and Jackson apart, but Jackson still fights him.

Suddenly Scott roars, almost like the time he roared Malia back to human. Jackson's wolf blue eyes are replaced with his normal ones. And he's back to fully being in human form. His anger, dissipated.

 _This is bad_. Yes, when they were fighting it was bad but it wasn't like they weren't going to heal eventually but Stiles knows this was different. _How can he change so drastically in just a day? Maybe he was bipolar or suffered from some multi-personality disorder_.

Jackson is the type that thrives for control and will retaliate if it's the only way he can have it but to have others have that over him... That's why at that moment Stiles turns to Danny with his hand out "Keys." Danny looks at him with a confused look but gives it to him anyway. Stiles disregards everyone else and grabs Jackson who barely puts up a fight to Danny's car.

They drive in silence. Stiles is driving a little faster than necessary but he just want to go somewhere were they're alone. Stiles finds a place and stops the car.

"You were being a dick. Why?" Stiles tries to keep his tone conversational so he doesn't set Jackson off again. He doesn't answer.

"You needed to calm down. Scott wasn't trying to control you." Jackson faces him and he can tell the real Jackson is back. Eyes full of hurt and betrayal. He looks at the duffle bags in the backseat and takes them, opens the passenger door and slams it shut.

"Shit." Stiles closes his eye trying to workout how to handle this. He gets out of the car as well. "I thought you wanted to be better! Bro, this is not it Jax!" Stiles yells to Jackson whose few feet away.

 _Gosh this guy really needed help_. Stiles runs to catch up with him.

"Stop, talk to me."

"Why so you can throw it back in my face?!"

"Wait, what?!"

"You and I, as well as everyone back there, knows it's about control. That shitty excuse of true alpha questioned me like I'm his fucking beta about the crap between you and I and when I offend his ego he decides to play the Alpha card. And you! I get he's you're watchdog but don't dare try to defend him and say he wasn't trying to control me. Cause I didn't share that with you so you can fucking do that-As a matter of fact, screw it! Our deal is done and whatever you wanna do with what I've told you, go ahead."

"I wouldn't do that! And you damn well know that! What you've told me is between us and did you forget I opened up also..Alright I guess you're right Scott does try to keep things under control every now and again but I wasn't intentionally trying to throw control issues in your face. You were acting like a fucking dick, like..I don't even know why. Dude I think you should go see a doctor for bipolar or something cause what the hell? What could have happened? If it was too much sharing feelings for you yesterday you could have just changed the subject or whatever."

"I was going to tell you when I told you I wanted to talk!" Jackson tries to defend himself.

"Okay well I'm not good at taking orders, you should know that by now." Silence. "Out with it!"

"Yes, it was too much.. It got me feeling too opened and I felt I needed to put a distance between us. Which brings out the asshole version of me.. McCall just has a way of pissing me off."

"..Alright...thanks for helping me voice the shit I went through and for helping me sleep through the pass few nights."

Jackson looks sorry then suddenly remembers he's heading back to London today. He checks his watch and realizes he's got to get to the airport in four hours. Stiles notices this.

"I'll drive you to the airport. Think of it as our final arrangement." Stiles says walking towards the car.

They drive with the radio, Stiles doesn't look at him, once.

"Being a dick is my defense mechanism. It's my wall to keep people at a distance. I'm close to Danny like..he's my pack, my Ohana and things I only dare tell him, I found myself telling you..It took me years to open up to him, yet when you and I put aside are differences, it took me only eight and a half days to open up to you, and I'm not sure why...I don't really want our sessions to be over though."

Stiles takes a moment to look at him and slightly smiles. Not at his sincere attempt at a apology/confession but at the fact that he called Danny his Ohana and if he feels like that about Danny he might be dealing with understanding why he's starting to feel similar feelings toward him. Family. Jackson doesn't quite let people be his family. That scares him..

"Good, cause I might actually need to talk to your soon to be British ass every now then." The tension seems to dissolve.

"You see the way you feel about Danny is the same way I feel about Scott. He's my best friend, my brother and he's really a great guy, if you put aside your differences." Jackson rolls his eyes, sighing he says "One step at a time."

They end up at the airport and Jackson does the whole before flight routine until it's actually time for him to aboard the plane. Jackson doesn't really know what to say or how to say goodbye to Stiles "So..I'll call you.." It sounds lame. Like something someone would say to someone they've just hooked up with and don't really plan on calling back.

"Yeah, have a safe flight." Stiles says handing out his hand for Jackson to shake goodbye.

Jackson takes it and unexpectedly pulls Stiles into a one arm embrace and quickly ends it. "Bye Stilinski.."

He walks onto the plane while Stiles heads back to Danny's car to bring it back to its rightful owner. Maybe they'll play an actual lacrosse game at some point next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles drives back to the park, where Danny, Isaac, Boyd and Scott are having some sort of conversation. Stiles gets out and gave Danny the keys, who said goodbye to the three wolves, got in his car and left. Boyd offered to drive them home, placing Scott's motorbike in the back of his truck. Scott decide to be dropped off at Stiles' house, they needed to talk and he would drive himself home on his bike afterwards. Boyd and Isaac waved bye as Stiles opened the door. He left it opened for Scott as he walked inside. 

"Stiles, what was that about?" Scott asked closing the door, referring to when Stiles drove off with Jackson. Stiles lets out a sigh. "He wasn't himself. I get that he was being an asshole but that's not who he really is." Scott looked at him in disbelieve, like he had lost his mind.

"It's Jackson! I know you think he might have changed into this good guy but obviously he did something to piss you off as well as wolfed out earlier. He seems the same to me."

"..He isn't. No offense Scott but I know him better than you, he's not a bad guy." 'Just how close did you two get?' Scott wondered, eyeing Stiles. Stiles sighed. "Scott, trust me. Give him another chance." 

In London:

Jackson texts Danny soon after he lands, who asks him if he's okay and what exactly happened between Stiles and him.

"I was letting him too close and panicked about it.. We fixed it though." 

Danny listens and begins having a suspicious feeling that Stiles and Jackson like each other but are clueless about it. He doesn't want to be the that makes them realize this. They'll figure it out soon. 

3 weeks later

As promised Jackson calls Stiles every now and then and they talk for hours about things like school, movies, video games, sports, and family. 

"How's your girlfriend like?" Stiles asks out of the blue during one of their phone convos.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Jackson truthfully replies. 

Stiles can help but chuckle.   
"Very funny Jax."

"It's the truth. I mean I am seeing this girl but she's not my girlfriend."

"..Then what is she? Friends with benefits?"

"Connivence."

"Wow dude. That's such a douche bag thing to say." 

" I know, but it's the truth."

"She's okay with that?"

"Yeah..I guess."

"Dude, why don't you just do both of you some good and end it to find someone to actually like?"

"Can we change the subject?"

"..Alright."

They start talking about something less personal which feels awkward since both are forcing to come up with things and avoiding the elephant in the room. 

"Alright..um I gotta go."

"Yeah, bye." He hanged up. 

A week later

Stiles texted Jackson three times but he didn't receive one back or even a call. It was Friday when Stiles spotted Danny down the hall. 

"Hey Danny!" Danny looks up from his phone and sees Stiles walking up to him. Stiles stops right in front of him.

"Have you heard from Jackson?" 

"Umm he called on Tuesday?" 

"Oh."

"Why? What's going on?"

Stiles rolls his eyes and gives Danny the 'stop pretending as if you don't know' look.

"He's been avoiding me."

"Stiles, I'm sure he's just busy. He's a senior just like us. You know, dealing with the stress of applying to colleges and such." 

"You were never a good liar Danny. But thanks for being nice enough to try." Stiles smiles, pat him on the arm and walks away. 

'We have to do something about those two.' 

'I know. No worries, I got it covered.' 

'What's your plan?'

'How does a trip to Cancun sound for our graduation farewell?' 

'Wow, pretty cool.' 

'Yeah I know, I'm brilliant.'

'I'm sure Scott knows that as well.'

One minute later 

'Lydia?..Sorry' 

'Just try to get Jackson on board.'


	8. Virtual Diva

They graduated. Well Danny had already graduated early while Greenberg..didn't. Finally done with Beacon Hills High, the members of the pack looking back, realised everything felt so surreal yet also every experience made them better and become closer.

Scott and Stiles were now officially bothers with Melissa marrying John. The pack was planning on going away for college. Each starting over, finally getting to be 'normal'. Boyd and Erica were both going to attend the same college, Lydia was going to a college in Manhattan New York, Scott and Stiles were going to Upstate New York while Isaac was taking a year off. Before any of that, there was Lydia's farewell five day four night trip to Cancun, Mexico. Danny successfully convinced Jackson to go. No one was gonna dare miss it, not if they knew what was best for them if they dared to upset Lydia Martin.

Stiles and Jackson honesty tried maintaining communication during their senior year but it got to the point where it felt strained and dull. Jackson knows why, even if Stiles is yet unable to figure it out.

Two days after graduation the crew boarded a plane to Cancun. It was going to be fun. There was no doubt about that. Everyone was surrounded with the people they trusted, cared for and loved.

Lydia knew she might cry after these five days..

Jackson was traveling separately and way earlier since he was in London and a flight to Cancun would take approximately 9.5 hours while the flight for the pack, that lives in North California, would take 4 hours and 43 minutes.

In Cancun

The pack was in awe at the beauty and couldn't wait to explore all the city had to offer. They got their room keys, five rooms in total. Each room they had included two beds. Scott was rooming with Stiles of course, Boyd with Isaac, Erica with Kira, Malia with Lydia and Danny with Jackson, once he arrived that is. Stiles and Scott's room was connected with Boyd and Isaac's and two doors down the hotel hall were Jackson and Danny's. When settled a bit, Boyd, Erica, Isaac and Malia decided to go to the beach while Lydia dragged Danny to go shopping. There was a laser tag place not far from the hotel that Stiles found out about so he convinced Scott to go, Kira tagging along.

"You're not going to tell him." Danny spoke while helping Lydia decide on which dress she should buy. Lydia rolled her eyes and sighed.

"There's nothing to tell."

Danny gave her the 'cut the crap look' "You do know it's me you're talking to about this."

Lydia took the short, long sleeve red lace dress that Danny choose and walked into a dressing room.

"He's dating Kira, we're going to college. He used to date my best friend, and his bestfriend use to be in love with me.. Danny.. It's just not gonna happen."

".. I like Kira, she's nice and all but Lydia, you're in love with Scott, you at least have to let him know that."

Lydia walked out of the dressing room with the dress on. Her strawberry blond hair in waves framing her face. Danny smiles at her because he was right, this dress dose her more justice. She was beautiful. She smirks looking in the mirror, Danny was great like that.

"You look beautiful."

"As always." She corrects.

He rolls his eyes and she kisses him on the cheek.

"Thank you" she whispers sincerely. Danny knows it has nothing to do about the dress but being the one person she can talk to about being in love with Scott.

"Anytime..You and Jackson are too insanely alike."

She laughs. "Yeah, but he has us to play matchmaker's for him and Stiles so they'll be alright...Now let's get you something." She wiggled her eyebrows to indicate that she wasn't talking about clothes. Danny grins as they walk to the cashier. Jackson finally arrives a few hours later, jet legged. He spent the flight listening to music ,watching movies, sleeping, being impossibly bored out of his mind that he questioned why he even wanted to go see his friends in Cancun. Since it was Lydia that chose the hotel, it was a no brainer that it was awesome. It had a pool, jacuzzi, movie style theater, a game room, and a place for live performances.

Around 7 they all went down to eat. The place was filled with guest enjoying their food and the live music. Stiles immediately began bumping his head up and down to the instrumental. They found a large enough table for them all to sit at.

Boyd sat inbetween Isaac and Erica. To her left was Jackson. Malia sat to Kira's right. Lydia took the seat next to Scott's right while Kira was to his left and called out for Danny to seat next to her. Danny gave Jackson an apologetic look while sitting next to her. The only chair left for Stiles was the one inbetween Danny and Jackson. He took it looking suspiciously at Lydia who pretends to not know why he is looking at her like that.

Jackson wants to ask him to switch seats so he could be the one next to Danny but he would still be next to Stiles either way. Which was not bad at all because honestly he missed him but their conversations have been a bit strained and he has been ignoring him.

"Hey." Stiles says.

"Hey." Jackson replies.

"It's been a while." In other words 'you've been avoiding me.' Stiles thought to himself.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"So what college you planning on going to?"

"Emeth University." At Stiles confused yet curious expression Jackson continues. "It's in Michigan."

"Oh."

"What about you? Where are you going?"

"Um, Alfred SUNY college. Upstate New York."

"Have a major planned?"

"Criminology."

Jackson smiles. One of his heartthrob, make you melt, heart stop smiles.

Stiles finds himself smiling back.

"Wow. That's cool. I can totally picture you trying to solve cases, doing research, annoying the hell out of your professors.." Stiles laughs.

"Kinda following in your father's footsteps but still choosing your own path." Jackson concludes.

"Dude! That's exactly why I choose it. Maybe become a detective or profiler.. What about you?"

"Liberal Arts. I just don't know, you know. I don't want to be at work all the time. I want something I'll enjoy and also give back... Definitely not a lawyer." He ends jokingly.  
Stiles nods "Nah, man I completely understand what you mean. So many people don't know what they want to major in. And sometimes what they study doesn't even go with the occupation they end up with."

"Yeah! He's right." Isaac says. "I'm planning on taking a leap year and joining programs that spark my interest before I even go to college."

"I'm going in undecided as well." Scott admits.

"He's probably gonna be a vet or a motivational speaker." Erica says. "I'm torn with dancer or physical therapist."

"If you're really into something that should be what you choose to do in life. Most people choose occupations just for the money when their hearts are not even in it. That's slow suicide." Malia nods in agreement with Boyd's words. "I plan on majoring in Human Services and minoring in art." He finishes.

"My advice would be just do something you're passionate about." Stiles says in conclusion.

"Well, THANK YOU college advisers." Jackson jokes but he is genuinely thankful for their advices.

"Guys! We should go to Booze Cruise tomorrow!" Scott shouts enthusiastically. His eyes lighting up. Lydia unknowingly stares a little to long. Long enough for Danny to have to nudge her knee with his.

They all cheered in agreement. They finished and were heading back to their rooms when Malia, Isaac, and Kira decided to go watch whatever movie they were playing in the movie theater the hotel had.

Lydia went inside her room and immediately to the bathroom puking. She was nauseous, cold and concluded that she had food poisoning....'Just great.'


	9. Feel Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh!!! I finished it! Oh sweet Heaven thank you. I'm so sorry for putting you guys through this but I hope the ending makes up for it. 
> 
> There's some errors I'll fix but anyway its done.

Erica heard Lydia throwing up and ended up taking care of her. Holding her hair while she threw up, rubbed her back and keeping her company until Malia came. 

Next morning everyone decide to head to breakfast together like they had for dinner the night before. 

"Where's Lydia and Malia? " Scott asks

"Lydia's sick." Erica announced. "Malia is probably gonna be down in a bit." 

"What?"

"With what?" 

"We should take her to the hospital or something."

The pack voiced, concerned of Lydia's well being.

"It's food poisoning. I think she'll be okay. With some good rest and light food that is." Erica answers. 

Walking towards the table was Malia.

"How is she doing?" Danny asks.

"Threw up most of the night. So she's sleeping right now." 

An Hour Later

Lydia was in the bathroom sitting in front of the toilet. She felt exhausted. Another wave hit and she surged to face the bowl and puked. 

'Ahhh!' She mentally screamed. 

Lydia heard the door open and close. She figured Malia was back so she mumbled "In here." It wasn't loud enough for human ears but then again Malia wasn't human neither. 

"Hey." Came a gentle male voice. She stiffened. A male voice she knew well. Scott. 

"What are you doing here?" Her voice could only be heard as a whisper. 

"Came to check on you."

"I'm fine Scott. You can leave now. There are better things to do here than play care taker."

She avoids looking up at him. She was currently a mess. No make up, messy hair, bloodshot eyes with bags, flushed face on the floor throwing up. 

"Trust me Lyd, the entire pack is gonna be on Lydia duty until you get better." 

He was right. The pack would come. One by one to see how she was doing. 

She lifted her arms up, silently asking him to help her up. 

Taking both of her hands in his, he pulls her up right in front of his chest. Not letting go until she found her balance. 

She walks to her bed and lays down in fetal position. He walks to the table and opens the plastic bag he brought, taking out a ginger ale. He walks back to the bed and sits on the end, beside her feet.

"Stiles got you soup." He points to the bag on the table. "He told me to get you soda , cause it might help to stop the vomiting." He hands her the bottle. 

She rolls her eyes but takes it. It's worth a shot. She takes a few sips before closing it and handing it back to Scott. 

"So why isn't he here?" Knowing that Stiles is one of the people that will do anything to help her and would be by her side in an instant to make sure she's healed. 

Scott frowns. "I'm not appreciated?" He asks, a little hurt. 

She sighs. "You know what I meant."

"He'll be with you a little later."

"So.. I thought you guys were going on Booze Cruise."

"We'll go when all of us can go together...I'm going to miss you guys, you know."

She faintly smiles. "That's why there's Skype. Social networks, phones, should I continue?" 

He smiles back. 'Smartass'. "No, I got it, thanks.. I can also howl or you can scream to keep in touch." 

She let's out a laugh, then she stops... She was leaving. She didn't think the truth of that would hit her so hard.  
As crazy as Beacon Hills was, it was still her home. Where she met her bestfriend, her pack. Who turned out to be some of the greatest people she could've encountered. 

Scott senses her change of attitude. "Hey, we're pack. We're family. Distance doesn't change that."

And just like that he was able to calm her worries of separation. 

"I love you Scott." She says it and means it with every fiber of her being. She doesn't care if he doesn't say it back or feels the same.. Okay thats a complete lie. She cares a great amount but she feels relieved to be able to let that off her chest. 

Because its foolish, selfish, and wrong to want Scott to end his relationship with Kira just to be with her. But..a part of her really wishes it would work out that way. 

Not reading too much into her words he figures she means it in a platonic sense. Being pack means feeling love or other strong emotions for the members. That's what he means and thinks when he says, "I love you too, Lyd." 

He grins at her. One of those adorable smiles that makes her think, 'No wonder he became a werewolf, he could've been a puppy in his past life.' 

She smiles back at him. She feels bittersweet. 'This was for the best.' She reminds herself. At least he heard the words even if they didn't have the same meaning.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Everyone expect Stiles and Lydia, were clubbing. It was the usual upbeat, energetic, lively environment most clubs had. Loud music, alcohol, horny people, grinding.

"Handsome, dance with me." Some girl with platinum blonde hair orders Jackson. Taking his hand and pulling him away from the others towards the middle of the dance floor. They dance and Danny watches them every now and then.

Danny had went to see Lydia after Scott. They talked and she told him what happened between her and Scott. Makes Danny promise to tell her about his date with the guy they found the previous day. And they work on ways to stick to the plan of getting their boys together. 

That was just what Danny was going to make happen. 

When the song ended and the girl tried to get Jackson to leave with her to have 'a little more fun' to which he declined. She settled for saving her number in his phone. 

When Jackson gets back to Danny. Danny has a knowing smirk. Jackson rolls his eyes./p>

An hour and some dances later he and Danny head out. Danny has a date to get to and Jackson doesn't feel like partying anymore.

"You don't have to walk me." Danny says.

"It's fine. I wanna meet the guy." Jackson replies.

"Why?" Asks suspiciously. Eyebrow raised. 

"Nothin to worry about. Just uh, making sure he's not some type of psycho serial killer." 

Danny laughs, "We're going to be surrounded by people who would be witnesses. I'll be fine.. Where are you headed though?"

"Hotel, probably go to the pool."

"Danny!" Someone calls out. Danny turns to face the voice. 

"Hey Mason." Danny smiles. "Jackson my date Mason. Mason, my bestfriend Jackson." 

"Hey" Mason says putting his hand out for Jackson to shake. Jackson keeps his face emotionless as he eyes Mason who starts to feel awkward. Before Mason can pull back his hand Jackson shakes it. 

"Hey" he gives a semi smile, turns to Danny and says, "Alright so he's not a psycho serial killer."

Danny rolls his eyes. "Okay, now that its settled, leave.""Okay, okay. I'm going." He hugs Danny "Enjoy. Nice meeting you Mason." And starts to walk to the hotel. When he hears Mason call out.

"Nice meeting you too." 

The walk to the Hotel is calming. Nice and quite. It quite a distance but thankfully werewolf abilities makes it almost a breeze. Jackson likes the beautiful Muruals, the atmosphere, and the architecture. 

When he arrives to his room door he realizes that he can't find his room key. He knew he took it with him. Maybe it fell out of his pocket when he was dancing. 'Ahh God!' 

There goes the swimming. 

The pack was still at the club. Danny on his date. 

He ran a hand through his hair and walks to Lydia's room and knocks. 

The door opens. Technically, Stiles opens the door. 

"Hey dude." Stiles greets as he walks further inside the room, expecting Jackson to walk in also and close the door. 

"Hey." Jackson greets back. 

Lydia spares a glance at him and mouths 'hey'. Jackson walks towards her lying body on the bed and kisses her forehead. She smiles, looking at the flat screen that's playing 'The Notebook'. 

'Of course' Jackson laughs to himself. In their relationship she'd always force him to watch the movie with her. Now that they're no longer together. In some twisted way she still gets him to watch it. 

Stiles eyes him, curious as to why he's laughing. 

Jackson waves and shakes his head to let him know its nothing. 

But Lydia knows and smiles wider. 

"Weell." Stiles drags the word. "Since you're here to keep Lyd company." Lydia 's smile fades a bit at being reminded at the nickname Scott called her earlier. " I'm just gonna head out. Good -

"No! Stay." Lydia cuts him off. "You're going to finish watching this with us." Lydia states like Stiles has no say in the matter. "Trust me mate. Leaving is a lost cause." Jackson says

"Both of you shush. And stop acting like you don't like this movie." She turns to Stiles "Or other movies of the same genre." She gives him a 'don't even try to deny it' look.

Jackson lets out a hearty laugh at Lydia's never changing bossy nature and at Stiles' look of realization that he has no chance at escaping watching the rest of the movie. Stiles sits back down next to Lydia, who pats down next to her other side, signaling Jackson to sit.

When the movie ends, Stiles is trying to wipe his eyes without being caught.

"Man, are you crying?" Jackson asks in disbelief. Facing Stiles who turns to his face like Jackson wouldn't know. "Seriously" he chuckles.

"Shut up London boy." 

Lydia grins proudly. 

45 minutes later with Lydia asleep  
Stiles and Jackson are making small talk while watching a baseball game. Stiles ends up telling him about his breakup with Malia and them finding out her father is no one other than Peter Hale. 

In a moment of comfortable silence Jackson says, "We should hang out."

"Yeah. Definitely. What did you have in mind?"

Jackson shrugs. " We can go to the beach. I'm pretty sure there's a surfing class being taught there." 

Stiles face lights up. "Really! Okay thats exactly what we're gonna do tomorrow." 

Jackson smiles his genuine, only given to those he let's in smiles. And Stiles seems to be hypnotized. The game is forgotten. No one says anything but their eyes never leave the other. 

Suddenly Stiles' phone rings. There's something in Jackson's eyes that pleas with Stiles to ignore the call. 

And Stiles does but snaps out of their 'staring contest' or whatever that was to pick it up. 

It's Scott asking him if he's okay, if Lydia is any better, and telling him about the club and something hysterical that happened to Isaac. 

Stiles listens, responds and laughs. While stealing glances at Jackson who is focused on the game, even though he can hear Scott on the other end. 

When Stiles hangs up, he looks at Jackson. "..Um we have to get surfing suits and boards. And what time were you planing on hanging out?" 

'The entire day.'

"We can get them at a store a few blocks from here. I think they can provide us with boards to practice with. And at 2 PM."

"Oh okay..Alright then, goodnight. See you tomorrow Jax."

"Goodnight Stiles." And Stiles stills. Never has his name been said so..With such tenderness.

At the beach

Everything started out fine and was working out smoothly. They both got their suits and apparently Jackson was right. The instructors provided boards to borrow. Stiles kept falling off his board while Jackson was doing an okay job. Not best or good but a lot better than Stiles. They were laughing and when Stiles stayed on successfully when a wave hit, Jackson grinned and Stiles couldn't help but jump on Jackson in glee. 

Then they let go of each other. With Jackson blushing a bit while Stiles heart was beating rapidly fast. 

Things got awkward after that. Some guy who seems to be pretty good at surfing but is not one of the instructors begins to give Stiles pointers on how to be better. 

Jackson was not going to let that get to him but he couldn't help feel possessive of Stiles.

'He's not mine.' He tries to remind himself.  
Not that it was working. 

But the pointers got touchy with laughs. And the ass began to flirt and apparently Stiles liked it cause, C'mon it damn obvious that the guy was not just being 'friendly' because he was just that kind of guy but because he wanted Stiles. 

'My Stiles.'

Jackson couldn't take it any longer. It was either getting into a confrontation that would reveal everything or just walking away to calm himself off. 

He walks away without saying a word to Stiles. It takes a second for Stiles to realize but when he does he's calling out for him but Jackson continues, so Stiles follows. 

They reach an ally of painted muruals. 

"Would you wait up!" Stiles shouts. 

Jackson turns around. "Dude, what gotten into you?"

Jackson shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. I'll see you back at the hotel." 

He goes around Stiles to leave when Stiles whispers, "I don't get it ?" He sounds like he feels, utterly and completely lost. 

He didn't understand why he felt like he would freak at the thought of losing Jackson. Of Jackson permanently exiting his life. 

'But why?'

Jackson stops but doesn't face Stiles so Stiles walks in front of him. 

"What's going on Jax?" 

'That damn nickname.' Jackson mentally curses it and its affects on him. 

Jackson plays dumb, of course. Raising a brow with an expression of 'what do you mean?'

"Don't do that!" Stiles orders. Walking closer to him as Jackson backs away. 

Stiles looks at him with curiosity and confusion. He's brows furrowed, awaiting answers.

Jackson places a hand between them, in hopes at keeping Stiles at a distance. 

The look of hurt flashed in Stiles' eyes. 

'He was too damn close.' Jackson thought. He felt suffocated. Stiles was right there.

Putting the ha.d between them didn't help though. Jackson felt the rapid beat of Stiles' heart, the rise and fall of his breathing, sensed the doubt and confusion coming off him in waves. 

Jackson lets his hand stay there longer than needed, than intended. Long enough for Stiles' eyes to change into understanding and something Jackson couldn't quite get.  
Jackson drops his hand but the warm tingling sensation is still there. 

He should have stayed in London or went somewhere else for the summer. 

'How could you think that?' His conscious asks. Knowing that Jackson wouldn't want to be anywhere else but with Stiles. There's just something about him.

A part of Jackson fears being with Stiles won't happen or won't last. The pathetic voice inside his head deprives him of getting his hopes up. 

'I'm not worth it. Too much baggage.' He shakes his head slightly, trying to ignore it. 

Either way be feels its a lose cause. Completely doomed...

But then there's this other part of him that craves love and happiness especially from Stiles. 

'Why is he so quiet?' Jackson wonders.

"Let it go, Stilinski."  
Stiles face contorts into anger. 'Back to this last name bullshit.'

"Jackson." It's a warning. 

They stare at eachother when Jackson let's out a frustrated grunt, grabbing Stiles' head with both hands and smashes their lips together. Stiles' eyes widen but then he closes them responding to the kiss with ferocity. 

Jackson tries to break the kiss only for Stiles to follow his lips with his own. 

'That's it.' Stiles realizes. 

He's fallen for him. They've fallen for eachother. 

Stiles lungs beg for air but in doing so he would ose this. And if he lets Jax break this, it might break the spell or whatever brought this on. 

Jackson was certain Stiles was gonna kill them both pretty soon. He almost didn't care but he puts a hand where Stiles' shoulder and neck meet, his thumb caressesing the skin as he pushes their bodies apart. 

Both panting, chest heaving, grateful for oxygen. Their eyes fixed on the other. When Stiles feels he's had enough of air, he kisses Jackson again. 

"You're gonna be the death of me." Jackson says in between kisses. Stiles moans. 

That's exactly whatw he thinks of Jackson being to him. It drives him a little wild at the thought that he could do the same to Jackson. 

They pull apart again.."I'm gonna hurt you." Jackson states. 

" I guess I'm a masochist then."

".Where do we go from here?"

Stiles shrugs ".. I don't know.. We can take this slow and see where it goes. No need to over analyze." 

That didn't seem to please Jackson, whose facial expression showed the hopelessness he felt about them. 

"Jax." Stiles says fondly, in hopes of snapping Jackson out of it. Cupping his chin and planting a kiss that's slow, filled with passion and something akin to love.

'It can work.'

Jackson fears have been proven wrong before and they'll be proven wrong again. He could feel it. Like him and Stiles' souls are intertwined. That if one were to God forbid leave, a part of them will remain with the other until they're together again. 

Stiles moves his body right against Jackson's and hides his face in the crock of Jackson's neck. "..I-I don't want to lose you." Stiles confesses. He knows it probably sounds sappy and a part of him feels foolish and a little embarrassed. 

They're not a part of some teenage romance film or novel and he knows that Jackson doesn't handle feelings well. Bit he just has to voice his. He needs to let him know.

'How did we get here?" Jackson wonders.  
Feeling like this for a person he never thought he would give about, is now the person he can't seem to not think about. 

He wraps his arms around Stiles' torso, "You won't." He promises.


End file.
